


Happy Father's Day

by nightshadehorse93



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Family, Happy Father's Day, Implied Mpreg, M/M, one-shot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, and the kits spend the day with their dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I have no idea what I'm doing, I was gonna add this into my Mother's Day fic, but decided not to.
> 
> Sorry if it's short, I just wanted to get something up for Father's Day.

"One, two, three, four-" Jack Frost counted as he covered his eyes, he heard his three, nine year old kits giggle as they split up, each of them running to find a hiding spot. The eldest, Allirah, headed towards a cluster of bushes she knew would hide her snowy white form well. They were a little under maybe forty feet away from where her father was standing. She giggled as she scurried under the dense brush, waving a silver paw the bushes bending to her command, created a overhang that flowed along the ground, so Jack wouldn't see her paws if he bent over to look underneath the heavy growth.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen-" Jack continued counting out loud, his counting would stop when he reached the number fifty.

Tharah, the middle child decided to work on his camouflage techniques, his fur was very similar to his dam's, only a bit lighter. He clambered on top of a few rocky outcroppings and then used the shadows thrown scatteredly over the grey rocks to blend in, closing his blue eyes and curl up on the rocks, flattening his ears back against his head, and trying to flattening himself against the rock's surface, trying to hide his white as best as he could. He remained very still as he waited for his father to finish his counting.

And the youngest of the triplets, Zolo, who had rich brown fur and green eyes was having a little trouble finding a hiding spot, and he was quickly running out of time.

"Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six,-" he heard his father count in the background, he looked around frantically then spotted his "Mother" working in the rows of flowers near one of the river banks. His Mother would know a good hiding place, he immediately rushed over to him. Once close enough, he called out quietly but loud enough to be heard by only his Mom.

"Mom! I need a hiding spot, quick!" Zolo said quickly as he faced his mom, hopping in place anxiously, E. Aster Bunnymund looked up at his youngest son, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ya in trouble?" He asked, curious as to why his son was so fidgety.

"No! We're playing hide-an-seek! And Dad's it!" Zolo explained hurriedly, glancing over to where his father stood.

"Thirty one, thirty two,-" Jack counted.

"Wha's the ending number?" Bunny asked looking around for a suitable hiding place for his son.

"Fifty!" Zolo answered watching his mom looking for a spot for him to hide

Bunny's eyes honed in on a small, wooden rack and shelf that held multiple bags of flower seeds and pots of freshly planted flowers and herbs.

"Over behind that shelf!" He said softly while pointing with one paw towards the shelf and gently shoving Zolo towards it with the other. Zolo gave a smile towards his mom as he darted away towards the newly found hiding spot. Once behind it he looked through a small opening between two flower pots catching his mom's eye. His ears were pricked forward and were visible over the top of the shelf, Bunny saw this and ran a paw over his own ears slicking them back, cluing Zolo in about his ears. Zolo immediately dropped his ears back and mouthed a "Thanks."

"Forty eight, forty nine, fifty!" Jack finished, "Ready or not here I come!" In response to this declaration of finding them, the kits huddled down into their hiding places even more so.

Jack took to the air using the high vantage point to try and snuff out the kits hiding places. He glanced around for several seconds just floating in place trying to see if anything looked out of the ordinary. He saw the rocky outcropping dappled in shadows and sunlight, and near the top looked like a silvery furred rock? Jack floated closer and saw the 'rock' breathing? Tharah risked opening his eyes just a sliver, which turned out to be a big mistake. Jack saw the flash of blue of his son's eyes.

"Found ya!" Jack laughed as he tapped Tharah on his side, Tharah uncurled "Aw man!" He pouted slightly before making his way to the ground.

"Hey you had me fooled for several seconds there! You blended in perfectly except for your breathing and when you opened your eyes, your getting better!" Jack praised his son as he ruffled Tharah's headfur. Tharah beamed at the praise and grabbed his dad's hand as it rubbed his headfur.

"C'mon! Let's find Allirah and Zolo!" He said excitedly as he lead his dad around by his hand. Jack stumbled a little as he followed his son, into the open area not far from where Jack had originally started the game. They paused looking for any clues to the other kits whereabouts. Tharah's ears oscillated around as his ears picked up the sounds of rustling leaves. He pulled at his dad's hoodie and Jack looked down and saw Tharah pointing over his right shoulder. He glanced over to where his son was pointing and saw a small bush moving slightly, he smiled and began making his way over to the moving bush.

The bush suddenly gave a tiny sneeze, giving the person hiding under it away. "Found you Allirah!" Jack called cheekily as his daughter clambered out from underneath the greenery.

"The bush made me sneeze, it kept brushing up against my nose!" Allirah said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms smirking.

"Let's find Zolo." Jack said as he grabbed both kits by one of their paws leading them away.

They headed towards where Bunny was working in his flower garden, he had opted to let the kits spend the majority of the day with Jack, it being Father's day and all, while he worked around the warren. At first Jack had worried that this would hurt his mate's feelings but Bunny had assured him that he needed to get some work done today, and he wouldn't be able to keep the kits entertained at the same time, so easy solution, let Jack have the kits to himself for the majority of the day.

Besides Bunny wasn't completely alone in his work. He was carrying another litter of kits, twins this time. He and Jack had found out about a month ago, that they were expecting again, the triplets had all been overjoyed and excited about the news. Wanting to help name them and trying to guess their genders. Bunny was only about two months along, so he was barely beginning to show at this time.

Bunny glanced up as his mate and two of his three kits bounded over. The kits latched onto him happily, he hugged them back just as happy to see them as they were to seeing him.

"How are you doing, Daddy?" Allirah asked, Bunny had made it a rule only to call him 'mom' on special occasions or if there was an emergency.

"I'm doing fine." He replied as he licked his daughter's face, cleaning her of any pollen she may have gathered while hiding in the bushes.

"Have ya seen Zolo?" Tharah asked as he looked around for his brother. Jack also looked around trying to find the youngest.

"No, he hasn't been by here as of yet." Bunny said covering for his son while releasing his daughter and standing up, brushing off his leg fur of any dirt that may have collected there.

Tharah and Allirah started sniffing the air, knowing that Zolo nearly always came to their mom when playing hide-an-seek. A small noise coming from the shelf gave him away as his siblings rushed over and pulled him out of his hiding spot.

"Found him!" They said simultaneously. Aster and Jack laughed at their kits antics, "Yeah, ya found him." Jack said smiling.

"Hey, it's my turn to count!" Tharah announced as he and his siblings rushed off to start another game. "C'mon dad!" Zolo called over his shoulder.

"I'll be right there!" Jack called back as he glanced back at Aster, "Well I guess I'll see you later, if I survive the day of fun." Jack joked.

Aster laughed, "Oh ho! Guardian of Fun can't handle a whole day of fun?! The world must be ending and you must be getting old." Bunny jested back as Jack scowled at him.

"Go on," Bunny said pushing Jack towards where the kits had taken off to, "I'll see ya this evenin'."

Jack made his way back towards his kits for another game and Bunny continued his gardening for the day. Everything was as it should be, peaceful, happy and perfect for the little family.


End file.
